At Your Service
by Shazmina
Summary: Ichigo is a high class waiter that is very well wanted to serve others. He gets pulled into a surprise call worth much money and has a rather large bonus on the top of it at the end of the night with a devious blue eyed man that just has something about him he can't deny. Smutty/BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Slash/AU/Love fluff and stuff- not so much fluff I guess.


As a server in training you get a lot of criticism. Much hands on training as well as training in your own living room for god knows how fucking long. Then you have your ear nagged off nonstop by a manager, the chef, oh god it comes from everyone. And you just take it. And at times when you're serving someone, that someone you just want to strangle the life from. Like they are a life form that needs to be destroyed. You often question why that fucking sperm won out of all the other ones.

You watch people make embarrassing mistakes. Like someone eating with a dinner fork instead of a salad fork. Or resting their elbows on the table, twirling spaghetti with a spoon, which you're not supposed to do _ever._ It's very improper. And here these people are at formal events and they don't even know how to eat their fucking food correctly. What are we in? The ice age, Mr. Caveman! Fucking –a- if you are to attend a very fucking formal dinner party, wedding, luncheon, whatever, learn at least the fucking utensils and how to eat damn food right to save you the embarrassment!

Anyway going on with the 'as a server' thing. You also come up with difficult challenges…like you got a vegetarian and the main dish you're serving is Carne Asada. A very delicious meaty dish! Wonderful, right, no, that's a fucking disaster. So anyway we have to go through a lot of trials to keep the customer and their guests happy. Even if the fucking guests sometimes need to be thrown off a damn building into a pit full of acid. I mean some of the shit they do, holy fuck. Oh and some people just test the waiters/waitresses tempers acting all dumb. Or worse, they dump a pitcher of water on your head. Yes people, it happens. Or at least…it does to me all the time. It's like I have a 'pour here' pasted onto my forehead.

"Ichigo, come on in." A woman, maid I believe, said to me when opening the back door that led to the patio, of which I am standing on staring at the wonderful Koi pond. I nodded lightly to her, she returned on the inside. I was in a house, fuck that, it's a mansion. I have been called here by my very rarely excited manager who went on and on about a job offer for me. Which isn't abnormal, I was a butler and was hired for jobs all over the place. I am no ones permanent butler, just one with a company.

So when she called me all jittery and shit, it made me wonder. Just what was so exciting? Well I was about to find out. This wasn't my first lavish house I was at and or served at. I was a very good butler, or so my colleagues and others that worked with me said. But they all said I could work on flashing a smile once in a while. I only flash a grin if I over hear something incredibly stupid or incredibly funny. Usually it's the first one. I pushed away from the banister I had leaned against and made my way to the door, taking the appearance of the outside in once more before going inside.

It really was a fancy place. All the floors aside from the bathrooms, and kitchen seemed to be pure red oak and polished. The color theme I believe was based on a mood chart of sorts. The living room is a green color, which is supposed to be 'refreshing' to ones senses. The bathroom I passed is a soft baby blue color, which is relaxing, or sad if you're around it too much. The halls are an off white color, which is supposed to be purity, or some shit like that. Oh, why am I ranting about this shit? Forget it, I'll hate my teacher forever for pounding colors into my damn head. I never looked at colors the same way again after that class.

I entered the living room where other butlers were; they were the most uptight butlers I've ever seen. I believe the two on the other side of the room was ones that actually lived here and served this Kuchiki guy. The guy that is holding an event I suppose. What really got me is that the other butlers were in uniform. I was just in a pair of baby blue jeans, a regular white A-shirt with a red stripped button up that was left open on top of it. Don't forget my beaten up gray black sneakers that used to be white and gray. I could feel their judging eyes nearly scalding me, what judgmental assholes.

"Kurosaki-san, from many…many catering services I called they suggested you, I was curious to know if you'd like to serve at a very formal event this evening." Cut off his speech short with an inner thought: What! Boss lady said it was short notice but not a tonight kind of short notice! "I know it's very short notice, but they say you are the best and I hire only the best. And one had to leave because of a family emergency." I nodded slowly for him to continue.

"Of course for such short notice you will be paid very well." I put up a hand to make the nobleman stop. Which is rude if you think about it, but I wasn't one for such politeness anyway.

"I'll do the job just because I have nothing to do tonight, so don't try to butter me up anymore, its disturbing to see a nobleman near begging. I'll take the same amount of pay everyone else is receiving. All you need to tell me is: is this formal event being set with American, Russian, or French service." He fell into silence for a bit while his sterling gray eyes calculated me from hair fibers to the dirt on my shoes.

"Care you not for the quantity of people that shall be attending, Kurosaki-san?" I shifted a bit on one foot and hooked my thumbs on my front pockets.

"If it's just a small group, I'll just take my time. If there's a vast group I'll just haul ass. It makes no difference to me just as long as the other's haul their own ass."

"I would kindly ask of you not to use that profanity at the event." I waved a hand at the British nobleman that was in Japan speaking fluent Japanese.

"You act as if I haven't served before. I'll keep my lips shut unless called for. I am not your smiling, charismatic waiter, so don't expect much talking from me. If I could get away with it I'd never speak at events. So what, are you going to hire me or not? I really don't want to waste time debating about it." He leaned back in his black leather seat with wooden trim, and he hummed quietly. Kuchiki leaned an elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin on his palm, fingers barely drifting by his right eye. He was in thought.

"It is a French service, the event starts at 7 p.m. and ends at 12 a.m. the ones attending the event barely speak any Japanese, aside from the Japanese. I heard from your boss that you speak impeccable English, so please use that. It's a business event with British, Americans, Chinese, Japanese, and Russian businessmen. There will be 403 guests exactly. Some with their male prodigies so prepare for some rebellious behavior. We're serving with very formal plate settings, and the food that will be served you will be informed by when you get there while setting up. Any questions?" I looked at my wristwatch,

"Yeah, where will this event be held?" He smirked every so slightly

"Park Hyatt Tokyo, the waiters to your right are some of their servers that will be working at the event. They'll inform you of everything else." With that I went home really quick and packed a box of my outfits. With as much water I get doused on my head, and sometimes platters of food, I keep many uniforms on hand. And I had a feeling that tonight wasn't going to be any different. I shoved the huge box into the back of my trunk and headed off. Being in Tokyo was the best place to be hired for serving. They keep mixing up the names, which confuse me at times. You have server, butler, and waiter. I wish they'd choose one.

Anyway the Park Hyatt Hotel is a very fancy hotel, and I mean five star rating. And it is huge, grand, and looked like a masterpiece inside and out. Where I'll be working is on the 52nd floor at the 'dynamic' New York Grill that has floor-to-ceiling glass windows offering a really awesome view of Tokyo. When I got there I was nearly floored to it all. The contemporary and sophisticated interior features four paintings of some New York scenes. A damn wine cellar that has over 1000 bottles of wine.

I met the Chef de Cuisine and his team that I was suddenly thrown in. And they were amazing nonetheless. And worked in a really beautiful open kitchen. I'm guessing it's to draw the guests into the dining experience. Tonight was different for them though; they'll be cooking for a whole hell of a lot more people at one time. Thus is why you prepare before hand. They had everything nearly done when I got there. They had been preparing for this meal for the entire damn week. I found out they used imported beef, market fresh seafood and poultry roasted to perfection. This place really was fucking incredible.

I shoved my box of suits in a break room, of sorts, in a corner. I got many questions why the hell I had it. I just simply said, it was always good to have back ups to your back ups…to your backups. When it hit six o'clock things were getting really busy. We checked the table settings more than once. The ones I set up the others checked with a measuring tape. I guess they never really just practiced eyeing it before, but I got the setting a perfect inch away from the edge. In which earned me some light praise before we bustled back to work.

Should I even go over how much fucking utensils a very formal setting of dinnerware have? Seventeen items, seven fucking teen. You have your napkin, fish fork –don't ask-, dinner fork, salad fork, soup bowl, soup plate, dinner plate, dinner knife, fish knife, soup spoon, bread and butter plate, butter knife, dessert spoon, cake fork, water glass, red wine glass, and white wine glass. All in that order too. From A to Q. Why the hell did I ever become a waiter? Oh right, the great paycheck I got when I finally risen in the ranks of serving.

I put on a black wig that fell to my shoulders just like my orange locks, I did that because people spent less time looking at my head finding it offending and more time eating and talking about what they're supposed to be talking about. I pulled it back in a short, low ponytail, my bangs just hung out lightly. When seven finally rolled around the people started coming in by the pair. I'd say 200 of the guests are the prodigies and the other 203 are the ones that will be actually discussing business. Everyone settled I sighed relaxing my body. Time to work and get into the zone.

"And go." We were ushered from the hall peering inside the room, to going inside the room. There are twelve other waiters, so this was going to be a handful. All of us had our respected areas to deal with. Mine happened to be down the center of the room where people sat in tables of eight. I pushed a cart that held trays of butter and bread and bottles of wine. I, myself, have four tables to look after, which is 32 people total to serve. Everyone had almost the same amount to serve. I pulled out the fresh baked bread that was on fancy silver plates.

"Sir, bread?" And it begun. Serving from the left and taking from the right. I got into my zone of asking and giving. Pouring red Italian wine into each glass. Each young prodigy looked eager just to down it all in one go and ready to ask me for the bottle. Sure guys, knock your selves out. Getting to the last table, which seemed to be just…prodigies…seriously I saw no older gentlemen, aside from just one, but he looked uncomfortable. The rest there are just loud younger men that are around my age, sweet twenty-two.

One guy looked…fucking edible is a word to describe it. He has a wide grin; azure colored eyes…azure really didn't do justice for the color, light blue colored hair, yes, light blue colored hair. You heard me! From where he sat I could tell he was at least 6'0 or 6'2. The guy has sharp edged features, defined thin blue brows, and cockiness that rivals some stuck up raven-haired asshole I knew from catering college. Aside from the guy looking down right edible in a dark navy blue suit, ice blue tie, and a black silk button up shirt. I wondered if his personality was like the stuck up raven-head that I knew. It'd be a real shame if that were the case.

"Sir, would you care for some bread, perhaps some wine too?" A very depressing man with blond hair looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Yes, please." I gave a slight nod and moved to his left and sat a hot roll onto his plate and put the butter on the table. Getting the red wine, I let it slide into the cup. I saw the rebel of the table poke his finger towards me to tip the glass upwards. It was a tall lanky guy with a purple eye; the other one was hidden under a black silk patch. I braced myself ready for the push no matter how hard it may be and felt it. It was a light push that told me he didn't expect me to expect him to push the bottle up.

"Sir, I'll serve you next, please be patient." Spoke calmly and pulled the bottle back gently leaving a perfect amount of alcohol in the wineglass.

"Ha ha nice try, Nnoi, told ya his ass would expect it. What did I tell ya? Any guy who looks like he has a stick shoved up his ass will be prepared for anythin'." The blunet said. I nearly trembled making the wine I was pouring in 'Nnoi' glass nearly spill out. Holy hell his voice sounded like sex. It was deep and husky with a low baritone tune to it.

"Tsk, whatever fuckin' happened to service with a damn smile?" _Nnoi_ snapped irritably at me. I placed a piece of bread on his plate and moved over towards a very emotionless man void of all emotion…or it seemed to be like that.

"Smiling for six hours straight will be difficult, sir. I apologize if I offended you in any way. Sir, would you care for some bread and wine?" Asked the emotionless man and his tone seemed as emotionless as his face.

"Both, please." I slid the bread onto his plate and poured the wine. "Six hours? You haven't even been working for a half an hour. The fuckin' hell. Ya talk like you have been smilin' for hours." I turned to the man and raised the bottle.

"Would you like to keep it, sir? It's a very strong wine. I'm sure if you drink the rest of this and what you have in your glass, it will look like everyone's smiling to you." Asked in a very polite manner, and suddenly a loud laughter was making everyone near by look at this table. The blunet was laughing so hard I was worried I'd get fired already for making a sarcastic joke that I said so seriously that it didn't sound like a joke. Once the people saw it was the blunet they ignored him. Unlike some eyeing waiters. The blunet settled and sighed, I got to the only older looking guy at this table who seemed very uncomfortable.

"Ah that was fuckin' good. He got you, Nnoi." The blunet grinned widely, Nnoi just grumbled under his breath.

"Sir, would you lik-"

"Yes, both, let me keep the bottle too please." I let my lips close shut to that, well it wasn't coming out of my pocket so… I poured the glass and left the bottle with the nearly desperate man that I would name mini-mustache or something revolving like that. I moved onto another man that has black hair that framed his face making it look like a heart. I held a snort to that and offered what I said many times before. He fiercely denied the alcoholic beverage, and grabbed the bread on his own. Then demanded green tea, no lemon, and five pieces of ice, lightly sweetened, and garnished with a mint.

"Picky ass son of a bitch." My new favorite person the Blunet deadpanned at the man that ordered the drink. Little did anyone know, a talent I keep under wraps, I had a very manipulative nature and it was a dark skill that I could use to my advantage for a lot of occasions. Even if it doesn't seem like manipulation, it is.

"Yes sir, and what kind of ice would you like with it?" The man looked up at me confused. "We have small beads of ice once cm in diameter, the cubes with the holes in the center. We have three types of water we use in the squares that are flavored with lemon, lime, or mint. Rectangle cubes with fruit in the center of them. Of those we have strawberry, kiwi, cucumber-"

"Forget the ice, forget it." The man finally snapped. I nodded lightly, "Yes sir, and what kind of water would you like me to use for your green tea? We have valley water, spring water, imported water from: New Zealand, Greenland, Fiji, and the fresh creeks of Colorado. And if you prefer, tap water is also available, all of which is chilled to-

"Just give me regular water, I don't care what it is." The man heatedly hissed at me. I gave yet another nod.

"And what kind of sweetener would you care for? We have a liquid sweetener-"

"Just give me the damn alcohol." I held a smirk and popped out a new bottle of wine having the cork removed. Ones at the table stared wide-eyed as I poured the red liquid into the crystal glass.

"This is the first time I've seen him take alcohol, wow." The blonde man said with slight amazement. I stood straight and grabbed the cart letting my smirk go just a bit when I turned my head slightly. Smiling (smirking even) all the sudden would be too suspicious. I grabbed the small tray of bread and my tongs of sort, it was a fork and spoon and I had to treat them as chop sticks and serve food. It wasn't a problem though. Looking up, I was at the blunet's side now. And the way his eyes burned on me told me he saw my smirk which I was really trying hard to keep down.

"Sir, would you like bread, and perhaps some wine?" I hope, I fucking hope he just kept it to himself. Please let him keep it to himself.

"Common where is the fuckin' smile. At least smile fuckin' once durin' this night. It's gonna be fuckin' long." Was he…helping me in a way? Well if he was or not, I let my grin go and drifted my eyes from his own. They were so captivating. And up close azure really did not do their color justice at fucking all. I peered at the man behind me that glared at his drink with disdain before sipping on it. "Now that's better, and I'd like both, and get me some green tea, iced." I placed the bun on his place and poured the wine.

"Right away, Sir." Moving away almost regretfully, his presence was so welcoming even though he looked like one of the most unwelcoming people here. I moved to another raven-haired man and did the same offer.

"Wait why didn't you go through that list with him?" The picky man snapped at me so heatedly. I moved to the last man of the table who sat cooly with black sunglasses, a scowl, mustache, and was relaxed.

"He just wants iced green tea. You wanted, if I remember correctly, Sir: green tea, no lemon, and five pieces of ice, lightly sweetened, and garnished with a mint. You didn't specify how you wanted your garnish, or your tea, or anything. I apologize if it's any inconvenience."

"Leave the bottle." The man said taking the nearly full bottle of wine from my hand and poured his glass before taking a swig from the bottle. I held down a surprised look since it wasn't the first time someone did that. He sighed heavily when finally pulling the bottle away from his lips. "And yes to the bread." I placed the bread and gave a light bow.

"I'll be back with your tea, Sir." Placing the plate of bread on the table in case they wanted more. I moved the cart away feeling the blue gaze on me till I disappeared into the kitchen. Which was an open kitchen, but the people that moved about obstructed the view of me.

"Okay, five minutes till we serve the appetizer. And do it quickly, we don't want to food going cold." A server told me. I nodded and went to prepare the drink.

"Preparing a drink, it won't take me more than a minute to make it and a minute to serve it." They nodded and moved around me as I took out a cool crystal cup and poured pre-made green tea in the cup, and put my own touch in the tea with the ice cubes and sweetened it lightly. I maneuvered out of the kitchen with casual but quick paced steps. I slid in quietly behind the blunet and sat the glass down finally catching their attention.

"Damn that was speedy." Nnoi nearly choked on his wine when spotting me. I was an inch away from ignoring the lanky man when the blunet looked up at me with this gaze that had me wondering if he straddled the fence.

"Your tea, Sir."

"That's how I wanted mine, get me one like that." The man next to me snapped. Blunet looked in the cup to see five yellow hued ice cubes floating on the light green liquid, and a mint leaf parted onto the rim of the cup.

"The ice cubes have honey in it, enjoy." Turning back to the other fiery man and nodded.

"So would you like your tea freshly brewed or the pre-made tea?"

"Forget it!"

"Ha ha ha!" The blunet let out another roaring laughter; I walked off with a nod hearing Nnoi speak.

"Okay so not only do you not piss off fuckin' nurses, but don' piss of a fuckin' waiter too. Ha ha." Back in the kitchen, the carts that were empty were now filled with silver platters covered with silver lids. I'm taking it that's the appetizers. Fancy appetizers that are French, they are called: Dried cranberry chutney. I've thought this many times, but if fancy ass meals only had bread, appetizer, then dinner, they'd be left starving. It's so damn small!

Sliding my cart back to the front of the tables. It was a repetitive process that could always go wrong. Sounds wonderful don't it? I got to my hell table, so to put it since there was only one real looking adult there and he looked ready to bolt out the door with the liquor bottle in his hand.

"Appetizer, Sirs." I moved to the left and served the appetizer plate that has five of those cranberries, cracker, looking things on it. "I know what you're doing." Fiery spoke while trying to set me on fire with his eyes making me die a painful slow death in his mind.

"I'm not doing anything but my job, Sir." Spoke lightly while passing the plates around getting to him quickly, he really did not like me. Well fuck him, if he's going to be a stuck up bastard with a picky needy attitude with 'I want, I want, I want' then he can go fuck himself.

"You're playing favoritism." I stepped back and went around him placing the blunet's plate down, and turned seeing it. If I moved it would hit the blunet. If I shoved my hand up, it would get all over him…which is a no, no even if I'd like that to happen. So I let the deep red wine splash all over my front. I wiped my eyes and blinked them open.

"Get me, my green tea."

"Childish." The emotionless man stated. "That's over white attire too." The older man whispered giving me pity. "Oh Waiter-san, I apologize, he's usually short tempered when he doesn't get what he wants." I used this circle of words continue as I calmed my own short temper. I brought extras, who cares.

"Ooh, that's gonna suck getting' out." Nnoi nearly chuckled out. I wiped the wine from my eyes once more getting it all. People around just gaped at what happened. I swear one man sent a huge ass glare over. I'm going to guess that's he's this guy's father. I looked back up at the Fiery one and gave a calm look despite my rolling rage on the inside.

"All is well sir, now how would you like your tea? Iced or hot? Sweetened or not? Ice cubes with fruit, honey, or not? You simply just had to ask sir." Fiery, I'm calling him, went into a tremble. I missed a frown from the blunet that turned into a wide grin.

"Like you gave him." He snapped and pointed at the Blunet. I gave a light bow. "As soon as I can sir." Moving away with my cart and gave the last two their dishes. I returned the cart to the kitchen and wasn't asked any questions by anyone. We were warned of the rebellious types, so of course they wouldn't ask.

I slipped out of the area quickly and ran to the room I was using and changed. Throwing my whites in a bag that has bleach solution in it and my others with just darks soap. After doing this so many times I could change in less than a minute. I rinsed out my wig and dried it off with a towel quickly. After adjusting it and fixing the hair I ran back up to the room with the event. Another natural talent of mine is running, that and martial arts, but that wasn't really needed in serving.

"That was quick. Hurry take the soup out." The chef told me, I hurried with my cart. I hated this repeated cycle, but the paycheck is what makes it all worth while. Of course by the end of tonight I'm going to smell like red wine and whatever else Fiery throws on me. I knew I was going to need my uniforms tonight. I brought all 15 of them. I wonder how fast I'll go through them and how many stains I'll come out with.

"Wow, you clean up quick." The blonde said looking at me up and down.

"It's part of the job description, Sir." Said while taking the appetizer plates. "Also it's always good to keep sp-"

"Where's my tea?"

"Impatient prick, just wait." The mustache guy with sunglasses said.

"Yes, Maki, he just got done changing." The other raven-haired man next to Glasses said. 'Maki' I guess his name is, glared at me once more. I think that glare on me from his is going to become permanent.

"You're setting my friends against me." I felt my scowl pull down quicker. I'd laugh at that if it wouldn't cause a huge scene. I held back some sharp comebacks. It was amazing he had friends with his attitude. That was one of the comebacks.

"I apologize if you feel that way, Sir. I'll get your tea as soon as I'm done serving the soup. Unless if you plan to throw that on me too. Then there will be a slight delay in getting your tea." I could see the cogs working Maki's mind. He let go of the rim of his soup, and I continued on around the table. "Be sure to be careful, the soup is hot." Oh this was going to be a long ass night. But at least I have a blue god to stare at. Or wise this whole night would be a shiftfest.

By the time we got to the last dish I had his salad on my head for not getting his tea to him in three minutes. His second glass of wine on me as well, at least he didn't throw his tea he finally got at me on me. Part of his entrée, half of his pudding like dessert, and his hot tea, which was hot. The ones near by were keeping to themselves, and the one that was glaring at Maki was now infuriated looking ready to sprint at any moment. Blunet just stared at me with this studying look through each food or drink encounter.

I'd clench my teeth keeping in my 'profane' language. Take a moment to count to ten, or possibly twenty before speaking calmly to Maki. Who only looked further enraged by my calm output. Nnoi, as I found out is actually named Nnoitra, was just seeing how much crap I'd take without snapping. The other servers were pitying me but applauding my professional face. I was fucking thankful all there was left is the 'lounge' around part. They went down to a business area with a sakura blossom tea in the center of the place.

Byakuya Kuchiki was watching me closely now too though. I think it was clear I was losing my patients with this prick. I mean I was doused with some shit at some parties, but this was just fucking ridiculous. My biggest test was being pushed into a fountain on the corner that has sakura blossoms floating on the top of the water. And that's where I now lay. I was soaked; fucking drenched to the bone.

"That's just going too far…" Makizo, the only older guy that had been sitting at the table, but was now by the tree staring at me with sympathetic eyes. Blunet looked angry…I think. Angry with Maki though. Almost everyone looked but tried not to. I questioned why did he push me in there, then remembered how I ignored three of his questions and a request on more tea. Yes, that's what I did.

"Maki, come here. I've had it up to here with you." A man that I said before looked ready to sprint up, sprinted over here. He grabbed Maki's arm and started to drag him away before flashing a look my way with a short, sharp, "Sorry." I let out a short sigh as servers came over warily, others curiously looking over their shoulders to me. I stood up and looked down seeing my wig in the fountain. Well, oh well. I grabbed it out of the water,

"Are you okay, Ichigo-san?" One server asked softly, I nodded. And yanked off the nylon that held my tangerine locks in place.

"Yeah, I got another uniform. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll get you a few towels." One said, I gave a nod and they parted. I laid my wig on the side of the fountain, and pulled off my jacket, wringing it out as best as I could so I wouldn't drip every where. I could feel the white shirt plastering to my body like my black slacks. I saw out of the corner of my eye Byakuya walking over. I also saw Blue looking at me ready to devour me. I can say with confidence that he straddles the fence and wanted to play with me a bit. And at this point in time I was ready just to give in to make my day better.

"Kurosaki-san, you can leave if you want."

"Nah, it's only one more hour. And I have eight more suits. No immature brat is going to make me quit." He gave a slightly approving stare before taking in a breath.

"Fine, then hurry up. It's cigar hour." I looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, Sir." My towels came and I made my way back up to my room and sighed heavily. Oh what I wouldn't give to punch that fucker in his face. I ran my fingers through my hair and grumbled drying off with the towels given to me. Changing once again, I swear I'd be great as a model. I can change so fast that you'd miss it if you blinked. And that took time and training to do. I fitted the wig back into place after drying it off once more.

I grabbed a tray of cigars and lighters from a server who nodded at me lightly. Walking around offering cigars. Feeling the burning stare on me the entire time. That fucking blunet was trying to get my attention or what? I ended up in front of him at the end and raised the tray with the last cigar and a lighter on it.

"Cigar, Sir?"

"Man you sure can take a lot, how do you do it?" The raven-haired male with a 69 tattooed on his cheek asked me. I ignored his tattoo for the most part. No one would tattoo that on his or her face for the perverted reason. Blunet shook his head to the cigar, but Nnoitra took it.

Well for one on how I take this is the fucking paycheck by the end of this is going to be worth all the shit I just took. Maybe, I still wanted to punch their dear friend in the damn face to give him a piece of what he's shoveling. Fucking pain! That boiling tea hurt like hell. I was glad I wear a damn wig. But I wouldn't say that out loud. Not right now anyway.

"Tolerance, Sir."

"Screw that, why do ya have a wig on?" Blunet asked oh so curiously. I shouldn't converse with anyone here aside from basic questions on what he or she wants and how he or she should eat things.

"Sorry, Sir. I really am not allowed to stand around and converse with guests. Any question you want to ask revolving around that area, please wait till the party is over when I'm off the clock." Moving away when another server came with cigars. When the party was at it's falling action, and finally ended. I stood in the hall in front of Byakuya, as the guests slowly started to leave, getting handed a check for 80,919.998 Japanese yen, which is 1,000 American dollars. I told you the paycheck was worth it.

"Good doing business with you, Sir." Sir was out of habit; or else I'd just call him by his normal name.

"Same here, Kurosaki-san. I'll look forward to seeing you again when I host another event." Ah that wonderful check I've been looking forward to all night was finally in my hands. I got my stuff and shoved them in my trunk barely slamming it shut releasing some anger that still coiled in my stomach into that slam. Sighing heavily and pulled out a cigarette. I didn't smoke; I just liked watching the smoke curl into the air. Pulling in the smoke into my mouth making the cigarette ignite. It rested on my lips. I just watched the smoke curling to the side with the warm breeze.

"Oh hey, there's that waiter you have a grudge against for some reason." Well there's Nnoitra. I was just leaning against my car watching the smoke. I was still in uniform, wig and all. I figured since I just really changed into it, why not leave it on till I got home? Besides home was just ten minutes away from here.

"That ass, he was playing with words the entire time. I swear." Heard Maki hiss in my direction. I rolled my shoulders lightly and pushed off of my car and threw open the back door of my car. Then again wearing this itchy wig wasn't worth the grief. It'd bother me too much down the road. And with it being wet, didn't help. Tossing it in the back along with the apron and gloves, as well as the jacket.

"Yeah, but he's so slick that no one believed you." The raven-haired man coolly said. I could feel them staring at me while standing not too far away.

"He's fuckin manipulative, tha's all. I haven' heard yer pops apologize to anyone before hah!" Nnoitra chuckled out.

"I believe there's more to the man than meets the eye, we should be on our way." Emotionless emerald-eyed guy spoke. I tossed my shoes in the back and grabbed my sneakers.

"All there is to that prick is multiple suits." I slammed my car door and spun in their direction and glared at the Maki guy. They were twenty – thirty feet away. I don't know when I moved, but I was a few feet from the group within a few very short moments.

"Holy shit he's really speedy-"

"Look here you asshole. I'm not a patient person or a tolerant one to fucking annoying immature pricks like you. Oh, and to settle a score." I snapped my fist forward before I could even really think much about it, my fist curled in Maki's stomach and he fell back a few feet away and rolled onto his stomach, curling is arm around it. Hearing him gagging before throwing up.

"Y-You bastard, do you have any idea who I am? I could get you fired-"

"Like I give a fuck who you are. And you mean what your dad could do. And by what you showed him tonight, I think he'll go in my favor. Also the last time I checked you were in my country not the other way around. So good luck on getting me fired. Sayonara." Turning on my heels and flicked my diminished cigarette into the trash can I passed.

"You never answered my question, Tangerine." I paused to that lovely voice and ran my fingers through my locks. Thinking about the question asked earlier, but decided my best answer in a split second. Looking back at the blunet, and eyed him carefully. Makizo, glasses dude, and the blonde guy were helping Maki.

"My place is ten minutes from here."

"And that has to do with yer hair…" He asked slowly, but his radiant blue eyes shimmered in the well-lit streets. Nnoitra seemed to grin wider knowing my question before I asked.

"Well if you want to come have sex with me, hop in. I'll answer your question on the way."

"And he's out!" Nnoitra yelled while swinging his arm like he was holding a bit. The blunet eyes flared with a fire that had me smirking a bit, and heat flaring throughout my body. "Tell us Blue, how do you feel about getting the ass you've been starin' at all night?" Nnoitra sounded like he was a commentary of something. Blue, I guess, maybe. I doubted it, but he walked over to my direction, I veered back to my car wasting no time to get in the driver's seat. When my passenger door opened I almost let out a stupid cheesy grin. I knew how I felt about getting the ass I've been staring at all night, ecstatic. Blue slid into the seat closing the door almost softly.

"I'm guessing your name really isn't blue."

"And I'm guessin' yer name isn't Waiter." I snorted to that and started up my wonderful car. How I loved my car. It was a Mitsubishi eclipse. "Nah, its Ichigo. I don't mind calling you blue, but are you fine with that?" Chimed lightly and turned on the radio to low just for some background sound during those silent parts. Driving off having to hold my led foot back. I just wanted to slam on the gas and just get to my apartment in four minutes flat.

" Hah, don' cha fucking call me that again, it's annoying. Names Grimmjow, you better remember it for later." I smirked and leaned my head against the headrest and hummed lightly while saying his name, "Grimmjow, nice name."

"You say my name like that again and I'll just fuck you in this car."

"Oh I'll say it like that again, just when I finally get your ass up into my apartment. Oh about the wig, people get too distracted with my hair that they forget what they were doing. A very embarrassing one was at a funeral service where the wife of the dead husband couldn't believe my hair was natural so much that she forgot what actually was going on. It made her stop crying for a few hours at least. She finally believed me when she saw my pupes…which was odd since she really pulled off my pants just to see for herself." I hummed lightly to his rolling laughter. I don't care if he was laughing at an embarrassing moment of me, his laughter was contagious and I loved hearing it. He calmed,

"Ah damn, yer a fuckin' riot. No waiter had the gull to deny Maki, better yet fuck with him. Yer pretty good at doin' that. Even though he doused you eight, nine times." Turning the corner, my led foot was getting the best of me. I really wanted to get home, but I couldn't let my foot go down all the way till I get within eight minutes of my house where the cop is on the side. Then I can speed.

"The last time was rather refreshing. Though I could live without smelling like a French buffet smothered in alcohol." Chuckled a bit at the end and saw the cop knowing I was speeding. I was waiting, I wanted to talk to the cop. Yes, I'm friends with the cop, and he knows my car very well. Seeing the lights and hummed lightly, "There we go. Got his attention." I pulled over; Grimmjow cocked his brow at me.

"You got pulled over on purpose?" I didn't bother holding a sly smirk before hitting the button to roll down the window. The cop parked behind me. I watched the thick muscled frame walking over. I looked up out the window and let my hand go out fisted, my fist collided with the cops and I saw a sharp grin as the cop leaned over and crossed his arms against the door.

"What did you want, Ichi? Maybe a alcohol test, you fucking reek."

"Yeah I had a long night with a damn prick that kept pouring shit on me. I just want a little fun, mind helping out?" Renji chuckled and leaned back up, "Hell yeah, I'm bored as hell. Lead the way." Rolling up the window, I hummed and put the gear into first,

"I'm learning Japanese, so I only caught 'bout half of tha. What is he gonna help out with?" I snickered lowly and turned on the radio lowly, "You'll see." Turning the radio on higher letting the bass vibrate the car. I saw the cop lights flashing more and heard the siren barely. I huffed a bit and took off with that. Shifting gears soon in sixth. Cars moved out of the way for the police car, and ones that didn't move fast enough I moved around. I didn't focus on Grimmjow at the moment but he looked pleasantly surprised.

Passing another cop that joined. His name is Ikkaku. I was the cops, in my area at least, excuse to have a little chasing fun. The last cop in the area I lived in is a pair of partners Mashiro and Kensei. I drifted around the corner, the engine revved loudly. Oh yes, my night was already getting better. It lasted about five minutes till I slid into a parking garage and threw the car into park. The flashing lights and sirens were gone. I turned the car off and sighed lightly while getting out.

"Whoa, what the hell was that? You had not one but three cops on yer ass." I stretched a bit and threw my door closed, the alarm sounding. I looked up at those incredible blue eyes with a somewhat innocent look before giving off another smirk. He was just making me grin a lot tonight, isn't he?

"I'm friends with the cops in my surrounding area. They get bored and like a good excuse for speeding too. So we play a little chasing game. Common it's this way." I'll just leave my stuff to soak in that solution over night. I walked in the front door and waved to the attendant at the front desk.

"Hey, Orihime." She flushed red and sat up straight in her seat when I spoke out to her, "Good evening, Kurosaki-kun." She stumbled over her words while watching me walk by and go into an elevator with Grimmjow how on my tail. I could feel the heat already flaring through my body, flaring with strong want. I never really had this kind of want before, but I wasn't going to question it.

"She wants you bad." I hit the button to the top floor, which is floor 33. "Yeah, she's been like that since high school. Sometimes I wonder if she just got the job here just to see me walk in and out every day." Shaking my head a bit to that and looked at the numbers wishing they would hurry up.

"That's a very sad pathetic fuckin' life if so." He stated with his brows pinched forward tightly on his brow. I huffed lightly to this making those eyes land on me in question.

"Sorry, I just find it amusing how irritated you can get so quickly. I mean I have a short temper, but yours is lethal." Looking back at the numbers, it was only at ten? What the hell is taking so long! Grimmjow turned to me and grinned widely and approached me till my back was against the elevator wall and his body was pressing against my own. God he felt good.

"Also I don't have control like you seem to have. I would've kicked Maki's ass as soon as the first drench was made."

"No control? Then why the hell haven't you kissed me yet?" Like I didn't need to say anymore hot lips were against mine, it made my toes curl almost instantly and my loins yell. It was like he was breathing fire into me, it felt so hot, and untamed. I moaned deeply into that steaming mouth and had my hands find it's way to his hair. Curling my fingers into those blue locks that felt lightly gelled, but soft and springy naturally. They felt so nice to the touch. I moaned again when Grimmjow was suddenly sucking on my tongue and rubbing our rising erections together. Pulling back a bit and nipped on his lip sucking it into my mouth for a moment before letting it pop out. He groaned lowly,

"Fuck'n a you have a tongue ring. How could I not notice that earlier." He said in his groan against my lips. I didn't have a chance to answer though when he went back to attacking my mouth. Something was different about Grimmjow. That much is true. It's not his hair color, eyes, his body, or voice. There is just something about him in general that spurred me like no other. Grimmjow grabbed my hips and grounded our erections together harshly. Pulling away from his mouth and dropped my head back against the elevator wall with a moan pouring from my lips.

"The sounds yer makin' are delicious." Hearing the ding of the elevator. What? Already? I'd stay in the elevator if security weren't watching on camera. Yes, call us bold, if they wanted to see me make out then go right ahead. I pulled Grimmjow out of the elevator. He was so close behind me that any wrong step and he'd step on my heels repeatedly. Feeling his lips press against my neck, I groaned, almost stumbling to the new sensation. But that didn't make us walk out of sync. We moved with each other, which was a different thing all together. Usually people are stumbling all over each other when like this. I got to my door and jabbed my key into the handle almost breaking said key.

Grimmjow's lips continued dancing along the back of my neck, nipping and sucking on soft flesh. I leaned against the door a bit stifling another moan. I hastily opened the door and ripped my key out of the hole. Sliding in with him right on me. Kicking the door shut letting my keys fall to the floor and turned to face my blue-nibbler. We were pressed together and kissing like armageddon was just about to happen. Moving to the bedroom some how without bumping into too many things, I think I heard my small plate from a stand next to the door fall to the floor, but I didn't care about that. I could buy another one.

I wondered where this hunger was coming from, this strong craving to have more of the man that was consuming me at this very moment. Grimmjow's large hands were pealing off the rest of my clothes as I kicked off my shoes and let my arms hang so my shirt could fall to the floor. After the shirt was off I was yanking off his suit jacket followed by that black silk shirt. The fabric felt so good against my fingertips. He dipped his hands under my white briefs slowly touching the flush under the hem. I growled lowly letting my eyes fall open onto sterling blue ones.

Sliding off that tie letting it fall to the floor with the other clothes. I slid my hands down that thickly toned chest before finding a belt. Grimmjow's eyes were sucking my soul away. I moaned lightly on his lips, he growled deeply and slid his hands back and squeezed my ass tightly making me moan louder and buck against him. Holding myself from saying his name just yet, names were powerful, and a businessman (in training) knew that very well I nearly tore his pants off when his finger dipped between my cheeks and circled my hole. I moved and pushed him down on the bed straddling his hips.

"Fuck, you feel tight." I sucked in a sharp breath when he pushed a finger in slowly, dry, but it felt like he was just testing. "Ah…" I bit down on my lip and moved again, stretching towards my nightstand. Shuffling through the nightstand and found the non-scented clear bottle of lube and the condoms next to it. It was clear neither of us had the patients for foreplay. I had to get this starving like hunger out of the way first. Hopefully he was up for round two after that. I sat up, and pressed the items against his chest. Grimmjow removed his hands and I pealed out of my briefs, the hunger in Grimmjow's eyes looked like intensified some how. I slid forward and grabbed the edge of his charcoal gray boxers that pitched a very impressive tent. He lifted his hips and let me slip off the fabric.

I nearly drooled when I saw the appendage. He was perfect. He wasn't too large, or small. He wasn't small by any means. His length was thick and straining for release, the tip dripping with precum. And his body was just so freaking perfect too, was there anything wrong with this guy? There had to be something wrong. Something, anything, maybe he's a serial killer?

"Like wha'tchu see?"

"Very much thanks for asking. I'd ask to stare for longer, but I don't have patients for that right now." Climbing back up his body. Grimmjow grinned like a cheshire cat to that. I didn't usually bottom, but I really didn't want to prep tonight. And I believe it'd be easier just to take it from him than to make him take it. But I'm sure with a little time and elbow grease I'll be able to turn the tables. With that thought I paused, I had made it sound like this was going to be a nightly ritual or something. Forget it. Grimmjow flipped me over and slid between my legs.

"Well unlike you I have a lot of time to stare at yer wonderful fuckin' body while I'm preppin' yer ass." I felt my hips twitch upward when his finger slick with lube shoved into me. I my lips parted in a silent moan and slight yelp. I spread my legs further while getting used to the burn. Fuck I hadn't been bottomed in a while. I almost forgot how getting prepped felt. My eyes snapped open when another finger entered.

"Nhh." He pressed his fingers in me at such a fast rate, I wondered if he had a mechanic arm! I writhed and held in moans as he got closer to my prostate. And as Grimmjow said, he just watched me. His eyes left heat behind, making me squirm that much more. The third finger slid in, and my head fell back and back arched dramatically when he hit my prostate dead on and kept hitting it repeatedly.

"Ah! F-Fuck! Th-There, ahh nnh." Moaned and couldn't stop when he did keep hitting it. His fingers felt so good and warm, they reached down pressing my prostate like no one has hit it before. I didn't notice half of the moans tumbling from my lips, or the writhing mess I became.

"Damn yer fuckin' beautiful." He hit it harder nearly making me scream. I swallowed, barely, and looked at his wild blue eyes that were narrow when watching me. "G-Grimmjow, p-please ah just fuck me already." His fingers tore away. I could see the control he had, had snapped. He ripped the condom open and quickly rolled the condom on. He grabbed my legs and pulled them over his shoulders,

"I ain't goin' easy."

"Just do it-AH!" I did scream. Grimmjow was in me with one fluid motion, fully seated, pressing against my prostate and just resting there. It hurt, but I didn't give a damn about it. I just wanted him to move. "M-Move, Grimm." Moaned lowly and wiggled my hips, he growled in a deep tune and pulled his hips back and snapped them back forward. There was no 'taking an easy' in the pace he set. Grimmjow's gaze told me everything. He wanted me to scream and moan his name, to see me writhe beneath him in pleasure. His hands held my hips and his mouth was suddenly attacking my neck. I could only lie there and meet his thrusts. Things were going so fast. The hunger that was in me was flaring up like a light.

"You feel so good." Grimmjow groaned into my ear before biting the shell with a sharp nip. I couldn't respond. I could only continue to moan as he struck my prostate. Heat curled in my groin, my head was going light, and my senses were fogging. As if he could sense my heightening state, Grimmjow curled his hand around my leaking, bobbing, erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. I felt my body tensing and a wave of pleasure flooding through me. "Grimmjow!" was the last thing I recalled before everything went fuzzy. Grimmjow stiffened a few short moments later and slumped against me. Our breaths mingled together. A long minute later I felt him pull out of me. That was amazing. But I was still craving him…more strongly. What the hell is that craving?

"There's a shower to the left if you want to use it." Murmured quietly ready for sleep. He groaned lightly and squeezed my hips making me peal open my tired eyes. I felt heat reviving in me to the look he gave me.

"Later, I ain't even half way done with yer ass." Smirking a bit to that, at least I wasn't the only one feeling that way. After he had me each and every way, I just fucking passed out dog shit tired. I was awoken though by a soft warm feeling against my lips, I had responded to it, moving with the softness. It pulled away, and I opened my eyes. Grimmjow was dressed and looking at me with this look in his eye that was trying to figure something out but couldn't.

"Later, Orangey."

"Sayonara, Blue." I watched him walk out of my room and glance back one me once before leaving my apartment. I stared at where he left and closed my eyes once more. That was the best one nightstand I had ever gotten. For some reason though, I really hated watching him walk out of my apartment like that. I pushed that feeling aside and just rolled over going back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N ***coughs* So, this has been sitting around on my files for a while, to be exact, one year and seven months, and I thought..."Well, I'm tired right now and it is an excellent idea to share something completely private!" You know, that kinda thing that you usually regret when you wake up. I am already feeling like I should take it down...unless if I wake up and see that people have convinced me not to. Hah, doubt that one! So enjoy it, whoever reads it. It'll probably be down by noon or something when I get a chance to get online. Damn schooling. Why must you take up so much of my time!


End file.
